Learning How To Love
by LoveMeStephen
Summary: Hyde likes a girl. Jackie is helping him get his girl. Jackie's heart is broken because Michael and Laurie ran away together to California. No one has seen Fez in 2 and a half months. Rating may go up. Better summery inside.
1. The Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything for That 70's Show. If I did then Stephen Hyde would be with me… I mean Jackie. **

**Story: This is set in season five. Jackie found out that Michael was cheating on her with Laurie. When she found out Michael and Laurie ran away together and got married in California. Donna ended up going with them because of Casey Kelso and the fact that Eric wouldn't take her back. Donna lived with her mother for two months until Eric came to get her. Now they are back together. Since Michael, Laurie, and Donna left for California Fez has kept himself locked in his room. No one has seen him yet.

* * *

**

_**Learning How To Love**_

_**Chapter 1: The Call**_

Stephen Hyde sat in the Forman's basement alone… again. Everyone had something special to do Kelso had Laurie, Forman had Donna, and Fez… well Fez had himself. Hyde couldn't stand the fact that he was alone. He knew who he wanted, he wanted her ever since… well ever since that night that they… whatever it would never happen. Maybe it would, he knew who he had to call… Jackie. Jackie would surely know what to do. He went upstairs to the kitchen and called Jackie.

_Ring Ring…_

Jackie: Hello?

Hyde: Hi is Jackie there?

Jackie: This is her… Hyde?

Hyde: Yeah hey Jackie.

Jackie: Uh, hey. Hyde why are you calling me? I didn't even know that you had my number. Don't you hate me?

Hyde: Yeah I know but I need your help.

Jackie: How much?

Hyde: What?

Jackie: How much money do you need?

Hyde: No, not like that. I need your advice. But not over the phone, can you come to the Forman's?

Jackie: Uh…

Hyde: I know that's a lot to ask after everything that's happened.

Jackie: It's fine… it's actually about time that I showed my face around there. See you in 5.

Hyde: Ok bye.

_Click…_

Jackie sat in front of the Forman's house in their driveway. She was scared to go in because she hadn't seen any of the gang since she found out that Michael had been cheating on her for 3 years with Laurie. It had been 2 ½ months since she saw them and she knew it was time. She got out of her Mustang and walked to the sliding glass door. It was locked. So she went around to the basement door on the outside. When she walked in she expected to see the whole gang in a circle. She expected to see Laurie on Michaels lap like she always used to do, Fez talking about boobs, and Eric and Donna laughing to each other, and then there was Hyde. He would be talking about a car that runs on water and then everyone would through some sort of food substance that they were eating at him. Jackie wouldn't be in that picture. Because now the reality was really coming to life, they really didn't need her. But to her surprise no one was there only Hyde. Just Hyde in his Led Zeppelin shirt and blue jeans. He looked good… for once.

Jackie: Where is everyone?

Hyde: Eric is with Donna, we haven't seen Fez in 2 ½ months and…

Jackie: Michael is with Laurie… I know.

Hyde: I bet its weird being here huh?

Jackie: A little. So what did you need advice with?

Hyde: This is embarrassing…

Jackie: Well hurry up its getting weird being in here.

Hyde: I just asked you if it was weird being in here.Whatever then let's go in the car. The El Camino.

Jackie: Ok.

_In the El Camino_

Jackie So what do you need help with.

Hyde: There's this girl…

Jackie: Oh my goodness you like a girl. Has hell frozen over?

Hyde: Very funny. I need your help though. I want to tell her that I …

Jackie: Love her?

Hyde: I'm not going to say it!

Jackie: It's not me you love so I don't care.

Hyde: But I want help being…

Jackie: Gentlemanly?

Hyde: Right, and that's where you come in. You are going to help me get her. But no questions about her unless necessary.

Jackie: Who's the girl?

Hyde: Summer.

Jackie: What is she like?

Hyde: Uh… a girl.

Jackie: Wow! Any specifics?

Hyde: I don't know she's like a regular girl.

Jackie: Like a fat Rhonda girl a Laurie girl or a me girl?

Hyde: Kinda like a you girl but not as annoying and selfish.

Jackie: Oh thank you! Your interested in a girl like me?

Hyde: But not as annoying and selfish.

Jackie: Whatever. Is she taken?

Hyde: Not yet. But it won't be long before she finds somebody who isn't me.

Jackie: Ok I will help you…

Hyde: Thanks…

Jackie: But on two conditions.

Hyde: No Jackie no conditions on your terms.

Jackie: Do you want my help or not?

Hyde: Fine what?

Jackie: 1) You can't tell anybody that I am helping you. It will ruin _your rep_, since I know how much you hate being around me.

Hyde: I wasn't going to tell anybody anyways.

Jackie: Oh…

Hyde: What's condition number 2?

Jackie: You can't question what I teach you. You have to trust me, even though I know it will be hard for you, you just have too.

Hyde: Deal. Do I have to sign something?

Jackie: Very funny. I'll see you tonight at 8 you're taking me out to dinner.

Hyde: But this isn't for you it's for Summer.

Jackie: I know your first lesson will be at dinner tonight. I know the owner of The Hub and he will close early if I ask him too. He owes me. Pick me up at 8. Be Hyde.

Hyde: Bye. Jeez this is going to be harder then I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review. If you have any critical comments about this story please send it in a private message. I know that in this story Hyde is a little more open then he is realistically but yeah oh well. Thank you guys for reading this!**

**The more you review the more I will want to continue the story, thanks.**


	2. Table Manners Idiot!

**A/N: Sorry it took me such a long time to update. I really like this story so far and I hope you do too! Keep reading and reviewing…………

* * *

**

_**Recap- Stephen Hyde sat alone in the basement by himself hurting with love. He had loved someone for a while now but she had no idea he existed… like many people. He needed her to be with him to love him as he loved her. But he knew the only way to her heart was to treat her the way she deserved. So he decided to call Jackie because he knew she could help him with his problems. **_

_**Jackie hadn't been in the basement since she found out that Michael had been cheating on her with Laurie. She has no idea that when Michael, Laurie, and Donna ran away to California Laurie and Michael got married, Donna didn't even tell her. When Hyde called her she was so scared to come by and expected to see everybody to be in "circle time" but no one was there but Hyde. When Hyde asked Jackie to help him out she agreed.

* * *

**_

**Learning How To Love**

_Chapter 2: Table Manners…Idiot!_

It was 9 o'clock and Hyde never showed up at Jackie's house. She was beginning to think that this was all just a practical joke. Was it? Was Hyde just messing with her? As if she hadn't been hurt enough, now she had this to worry about? What was she going to… … …

_THE DOORBELL RANG_

Jackie walked slowly to the door and opened it, she expected to see Hyde in the same clothes that she saw him in earlier that day but oddly enough he was in a nicer shirt, nicer then you'd ever see him in, and non-dirty dark blue jeans.

Jackie: You're late.

Hyde: Traffic.

Jackie: We're in Wisconsin dummy.

Hyde: Whatever are you ready or not?

Jackie: Come on.

Hyde got around to his side and got into his car. He was about to say something when he noticed that Jackie wasn't in the car, she was standing outside the car looking like she was waiting for something. Hyde got out of the car, walked around to Jackie and just stared at her.

Hyde: I won't do it.

Jackie: Yes you will. Does Summer mean a lot to you?

Hyde: Fine.

Hyde opened the door for Jackie and she got in with a big smile. When he slammed the door he walked around the car mumbling something and Jackie could tell that he was getting heated. But she didn't care…

_At The Hub… … … … _

The Hub looked the same, besides the fact that there was no one there and they got everything for free. Hyde felt like he was doing pretty good so far. Whenever he did something Jackie always wrote it down. If he did something wrong Jackie would just tell him right?

_Dream Sequence… … … …_

_Jackie: Hyde you get a 100!_

_Hyde: That's great Jackie…_

_Jackie: Summer will fall in love with you for sure…._

Well he was wrong…

Jackie: Hyde you are horrible. Sorry, but everything tonight has been wrong. Well except for when you pulled the chair out for me when I wanted to sit down and get up. That was the only thing. We've been here for what 45 minutes and you've only done one thing right? That doesn't make sense… well it is you. Haha.

Hyde: Shut up. What have I been doing wrong?

Jackie: You are talking about yourself too much; you're not paying any attention to summer… well in this case me. You need to be interested in her and if you aren't then act like it or what are you doing this for?

Hyde: What else?

Jackie: Has anybody ever taught you manners?

Hyde: Manners?

Jackie: Yeah table manners… idiot!

Hyde: I know what table manners are Jackie…

Jackie: Do you? Because you have been doing it all wrong!

Hyde: Well teach me to be better, that's the only reason you are here!

Jackie: Right, meet me tomorrow morning at the park at 7 in the morning. By the time I'm through with you, you will be the best gentleman there is!

* * *

**A/N: I know it took me a while to update and when I finally did it is really short, but yeah I guess I am just trying to lead it up to important points in the story. Thank you all for reading and please review…thanks.**


	3. Don't Speak

_**Hyde: Well teach me to be better, that's the only reason you are here!**_

_**Jackie: Right, meet me tomorrow morning at the park at 7 in the morning. By the time I'm through with you, you will be the best gentleman there is!

* * *

**_

_Chapter 3: Don't Speak_

Jackie sat on a swing at 8 o'clock in the morning. She was about to split when she heard laughing mumbling. She wanted to check to see what was going on so she'd have gossip to talk about later so that the group everyone in Forman's basement would want her around, since she believed that no one wanted her anymore. As she turned the corner and tried to see the two faces that were so hotly pressed up against one another. She saw it. She saw what she had been dreading for 2 ½ months. His van…

Hyde was getting ready. He knew he was late and that Jackie was going to get on his case, but he figured that the later he got there the less time he'd have to spend time with the devil. Before he met Jackie he had always thought that Laurie was the devil, but once he heard Jackie talk he realized that Laurie was just sleeping with the devil Jackie was his offspring. As he was getting out of the shower he walked out to the couch to get his shirt that he left but unfortunately the person he was trying to get away from was sitting right on his shirt.

Hyde: What are you doing here?

Jackie: Waiting for you.

Hyde: I thought we were supposed to meet at the park?

Jackie: Me too, but someone showed up and hour and a half late.

Hyde: Sorry about that…

Jackie: Whatever, just thank god I'm not Summer right?

Hyde: Right…

Jackie: So you ready?

Hyde: Jackie what's going on?

Jackie: Nothing… why would so say that?

Hyde: Because I don't feel like throwing something at you.

Jackie: Oh, well whatever Hyde. I'm fine.

Hyde: Ok…

Jackie: Listen this isn't about me Hyde, this is about you and how you want Summer and you'll stop at nothing to get her even if it means cheating on your extremely hot girlfriend who is better then anyone in bed. Excuse me but I took gymnastics for like ten years… I'm like the most flexible person… I can do things that guys see in those gross movies that ya'll like but can never get your girlfriends to do… um hello if he ever gave me the chance I'd be showing him tricks right about now. But noooooo you just have to go and cheat on her for the next BLONDE piece of ass there is who will give it up right away. Excuse me but I take pride in my body and don't give it up to anyone because I'm not a fucking whore…

Hyde: Um, Jackie? I can tell that this isn't about me anymore so I think I'll just leave. Because I really don't care about your problems, maybe we should do this tomorrow.

Jackie: I'm sorry. I just saw Fuck-Face and Slutty McGee eating each others faces off.

Hyde: Oh what are you going to cry? Oh my God Jackie you're crying…

Jackie: No I'm not.

Hyde: Look Jackie, everything is going to be fine ok? Everything, don't worry.

Jackie: I have no one Hyde. I used to have everything now Michael is fucking some whore, Donna is back with Eric, I haven't seen Fez in months, my parents are gone all the time, and I've never had you. You hate me.

Hyde: Yeah…

When Hyde said this Jackie started balling. She wasn't crying how she usually does when she doesn't get her way. She was crying from a broken heart. Hyde started petting her hair to calm her down. But he didn't know was that was the only thing anyone could do to calm her down. Michael didn't even know that. That moment that he touched her Jackie immediately had perspective and was calmed down but she was in shock.

Jackie: Thank you Stephen.

Hyde: Whoa, don't be getting all attached to me now Jackie.

Jackie: I'm not, I just don't see the point of calling your friend by their last name. You are my friend… right?

Stephen: Sure Jackie, I'm your friend. But don't go around telling people that, it will ruin the rep.

Jackie: Oh my God Stephen you already have a ruined rep.

Stephen: Whatever. What's on the agenda for today?

Jackie: Well I did plan on going to the park where there was more quiet so we could practice talking…

Stephen: I know how to talk.

Jackie: I'm talking in the "dating talk".

Stephen: What's that…?

Jackie: EXACTLY! That's why I am going to teach you.

Stephen: I'll drive us there.

Jackie: That's where I saw them…

Stephen: Oh, ok then we won't go there…

Jackie: What is a good place to talk.

Stephen: Well, when my door is locked people tend not to bother me. And plus everyone wont be back till later. So why don't we just talk in my room or in here?

Jackie: Let's talk here.

Stephen: Ok.

Jackie: Ok so do you know a lot about his girl?

Stephen: Not really.

Jackie: Good, that makes good conversation during "date talk".

Stephen: Ok…

Jackie: Just ask her a lot of questions and really act like you want to know every last thing about her.

Stephen: Ok…

Jackie: Practice with me.

Stephen: Ok… Jackie have you lived in Point Place your entire life?

Jackie: No you can't ask that…

Stephen: Why?

Jackie: Well I don't know…

Stephen: So answer the question.

Jackie: No I haven't. I moved here when I was six. I and my family moved from Chicago. There was some complications and uh… yeah.

Stephen: What kind of complications?

Jackie: Oh well my dad caught my mother having sex with the mail man and he went ballistic. The mail man mysteriously died a week later and charges were made against my father. And so he was on trial for a while but then he was let out because they found the real killer. My mom couldn't stand the press all over our house all the time, so we moved here. Then I moved here and now my dad is in jail and my mom pops up every once in a while.

Stephen: Wow…

Jackie: Yeah, what about you?

Stephen: Well, my dad split when I was 8. Since then my mom has been known as the biggest tramp in Wisconsin. Life got really crappy and mom started well let's just say we didn't get along… like at all. She split and then I moved in with the Forman's. You know the rest.

Jackie: Yeah… looks like we have more then we though in common.

Stephen: Guess so. So how am I doing so far?

Jackie: Pretty good. I am glad that you aren't just thinking of yourself but of me… Summer…me…Summer… whatever.

Stephen: Yeah I got it.

Jackie: Ok, good. Michael never used to get it when I started talking like that. But of course he did have to do first grade over again because he could write in cursive.

Stephen: Haha, yeah remember that night at the old school?

Jackie: How can I forget? That was the night that you told everyone my middle name.

Stephen: Yeah, I forgot about that Bulla.

Jackie: Shut up Stephen. I still cant believe that Michael pushed me out of the way when he got scared.

Stephen: Yeah, that was good stuff.

Jackie: Now, maybe for you then but I was so in love with him.

Stephen: Was?

Jackie: Am was… I don't know anymore.

Stephen: Don't worry about it Jackie, everything is going to turn out like your dream life.

Jackie: What do you mean by that?

Stephen: Well, I guess that I figured that you had this perspective of how your life was going to be all rainbows and ponies. Nothing like real life.

Jackie: Is that what you thought? Is that what you think of me?

Stephen: Jackie…

Jackie: Stephen its fine. I understand I was a pain. But I've changed now that I've got Michael off of my back. You know right after I found out about him and Laurie being together I believed that Michael was sleeping with Satan… I guess I still do.

Stephen: Funny…

Jackie: What is?

Stephen: Life.

Jackie: Yeah I guess.

* * *

Stephen and Jackie talked for what seemed like days. Jackie could feel herself opening up every moment that Stephen was talking to her and staring in her eyes like he was dying to know more. She knew that it was because he was practicing for Summer, but it was nice being able to talk to someone and actually feel like you were being taken seriously…

_Jackie: What are you talking about? ABBA is totally one of the greatest bands ever!_

Stephen could feel himself opening up to Jackie every moment that she talked to him, she was being so open. He knew, just like him, she didn't talk about her life with anyone unless it was about money or if she was bragging. It was like he was seeing a brand new Jackie. He liked it but at the same time he didn't. He was being drawn into her beautiful blue green eyes. How wonderful it must be too…

_Stephen: What are you talking about? ABBA is like the gayest band there is. Now if you want a good band that's Led Zeppelin or ACDC or QUEEN or THE WHO… there's so much your missing._

When Jackie was talking to Stephen it felt like everything that was happening to her life was just a dream and that all of this, her feeling apart of something, would last forever. She knew it wouldn't but at that moment feeling the way she did about life was really reassuring that she wouldn't let Michael get her down. No man would get her down again…

_Jackie: There is no conspiracy theory in Hollywood Stephen… you're just paranoid._

To Stephen the world felt like one big conspiracy theory. But when he was talking to Jackie, just for that moment he felt like the world was making sense. Finally he had someone who he could talk too that he could challenge. With everyone else he ever knew they just agreed with him about his ideas and never acknowledged that he was really smart about certain things. But with Jackie she was interested to hear something new and didn't shut it out like she used to when she was with Michael. Could one break up do all that to a person?

_Stephen: There is too. Why do you think that after someone watched a commercial or listens to a song they have to go out and buy a product of record?_

Jackie's head was spinning. What was happening to her? She had never felt something like this about anyone or anything.

_Jackie: Oh I don't know because they believed the commercial and interested about the product… or I don't know a person might like a song so much that they would go out a buy the record. Not everything is a conspiracy Stephen!_

Stephen: So how'd I do?

Jackie: Great, you got an A!

Stephen: Hah, great. So are we done?

Jackie: No, but we're getting there. Oh my God it's already midnight; do you think you could bring me home?

Stephen: Sure.

As they were about to walk out of the door, it opened and Jackie saw a forgotten memory for the day. She saw Michael and Laurie holding hands. When Michael saw Jackie he froze up and just stared at her. Jackie stared right back, but not at Michael, but at the enormous rings that were on both of their fingers.

Michael: Hey Jackie.

Jackie: Uh, why do I see rings on your fingers?

Laurie: We got married in California.

Jackie: You what?

Laurie: Yeah didn't Hyde tell you?

Jackie: You knew about this?

Michael: Everyone did but you. Even Fez knows…

Jackie: Why didn't you tell me…?

Stephen: Because I knew you were having a hard time and I didn't want you to feel any worse.

Jackie: I can't believe this is happening to me. How come you wouldn't marry me but you'll marry some stupid slut?

Michael: Because she's some stupid slut and I love her.

Laurie: Awww thank you baby. You girly, I'd watch my back if I were you.

Jackie: Oh really? Well maybe you should stop spending so much time on yours…

Michael: BURN!

Jackie: I'm leaving.

Stephen: I'll take you home Jackie…

Jackie: No, you lied to me and for that we are nothing… no friendship… we are back to wear we were I hate you, you hate me. Got it? I will help you with whatever you are going through, but strictly professional. After that it's done. I am so sick of people… guys lying to me. If I liked it then I'd probably still be the annoying little rich bitch that you all have known to hate. I am sick of being treated like I don't matter, no… I do, just because you have a problem with me or despise me doesn't mean I can be treated like this. I want nothing to do with any of you after I'm done helping you Hyde. Do I make myself clear?

Michael and Laurie walked up to their room when Jackie started talking to Stephen. They really didn't care, but neither did Jackie. She was just focusing all of her anger towards Stephen, even though it really wasn't her fault. She just needed someone to blab too. Jackie was about to run out of the door with huge tears going down her face from her swollen eyes but then Stephen stopped her by grabbing her arm.

Jackie: Don't you dare touch me Hyde. I will see you tomorrow at the park at 8:15, if you aren't there then I'm not going to help me and you will fail.

And with that she slammed the door leaving Stephen to think about the days events… alone.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? Please review! No reviews then no updating. Also if you read the story don't just read it and not leave a review or something. It's ok if it's critical and you don't like the story… it just lets me know that people are actually reading this story and I don't believe that I have readers and reviewers when I don't. Thank you guys… sorry for the wait.**


End file.
